George Ogle
George Ogle (1704 - 20 October 1746) was an Irish poet and translator. Life Ogle was the second son of Samuel Ogle (died 10 March 1718) of Bowsden, Northumberland, M.P. for Berwick, and commissioner of the revenue for Ireland, by his second wife, Ursula, daughter of Sir John Markham, bart., and widow of the last Lord Altham.Lee, 37. A "George Ogle" was M.P. for Bannow in the Irish Parliament, and High Sheriff of Co. Wexford in 1737 - presumably the same person.D.J. O'Donoghue, George Ogle, '' Poets of Ireland'', 1912, 353. English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University. Web, Aug. 30, 2016. In 1728 appeared, as an appendix to James Sterling's Loves of Hero and Leander, "some new translations' made by George Ogle "from various Greek authors." To Ogle, "an ingenious young gentleman,’ the volume was dedicated. Ogle's rendering of Anacreon had probably some influence on Thomas Moore; but Moore, in his Journal, denied a charge of plagiarism preferred against him on that ground in John Bull, 12 Sept. 1824. In 1737 Ogle published the first and only volume of Antiquities explained. Being a Collection of figured Gems, illustrated by similar descriptions taken from the Classics. It is dedicated to the Duke of Dorset, and was based, he says, on a somewhat similar collection published in Paris in 1732. The book contains a well-executed engraving of each gem, with an explanation of its subject and illustrative quotations from Greek or Latin authors, with translations into English verse. Gualtherus and Griselda, or the clerk of Oxford's Tale, appeared in 1739. In 1741 Ogle contributed to Tales of Chaucer: Modernised by several hands.’ It contains versions by John Dryden Pope, Thomas Betterton, and others. Another edition, in two volumes, appeared in 1742. Ogle's share in the work seems to have been the prologues to most of the tales, and the tales of the clerk, haberdasher, weaver, carpenter, dyer, tapestry-maker, and cook. He also supplied a continuation of the squire's tale from the fourth book of Spenser's Faerie Queen. This portion of the work — Cambuscan; or, The squire's tale — was issued separately in 1785. Ogle married the daughter and coheiress of Sir Frederick Twysden, bart. Their only child was the Right Hon. George Ogle (1742–1814). Writing Ogle's literary aptitude was considerable, and he ranks high as a translator. Besides the works noticed, he published: 1. ‘Basia; or the Kisses,’ 1731. 2. ‘Epistles of Horace imitated,’ 1735. 3. ‘The Legacy Hunter. The fifth satire of the second book of Horace imitated,’ 1737. 4. ‘The Miser's Feast. The eighth satire of the second book of Horace imitated, a dialogue between the author and the poet-laureate,’ 1737. Publications Poetry *''The Liffy: A fable, in imitation of the Metamorphosis of Ovid''. Dublin: S. Powell, for George Risk, 1726. Translated *Joannes Secundus, Basia; or, The kisses; in Latin and English verse (contributor). London: Henry Lintot, 1731; Chicago: Colonial Press, for F. Morris, 1901. *Horace, The Second Epistle Imitated; and illustrated with gems and medals. London: W. Wilkins, 1735. *Horace, Epixtles Imitated; and illustrated with gems and medals. London: W. Wilkins, 1735. *''Antiquities Explained: Being a collection of figured gems illustrated by descriptions taken from the classics''. London: James Bettenham, 1737. *Horace, Of Legacy Hunting: The fifth satire of the second book imitated. London: J. Brindley, 1737. *Horace, The Miser's Feast: the eight satire of the second book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1737. *Horace, The Second Epistle of the First Book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1738. *Horace, The Third Epistle of the First Book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1738. *Horace, The Fifth Epistle of the First Book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1738. *Horace, The Ninth Epistle of the First Book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1738. *Horace, The Eleventh Epistle of the First Book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1738. *Horace, The Twelfth Epistle of the First Book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1738. *Horace, The Eighth Epistle of the First Book imitated. London: R. Dodsley, 1739. *''Gualtheris and Griselda; or, The clerk of Oxford's tale; from Boccace, Petrarch and Chaucer''. London: R. Dodsley, 1739. *''The Canterbury Tales of Chaucer: Moderniz'ed by several hands'' (contributor). (3 volumes), London: J. & R. Tonson, 1741. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:George Ogle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Aug. 30, 2016. See also *List of Irish poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Aug. 30, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *Georgee Ogle (1704-1746) info & 3 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * Ogle, George (1704-1746) Category:1704 births Category:1746 deaths Category:English translators Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Irish poets Category:Irish translators Category:Poets Category:Translators to English